


The Pigeon and the Phoenix // Light

by mojohwrites



Series: The Dossier [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Does this count as climbing his tower?, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: Osiris visits the Lighthouse and learns that Saint made some new acquaintances.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: The Dossier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861918
Kudos: 16





	The Pigeon and the Phoenix // Light

# Light

* * *

* * *

Mercurial refraction sweeps over everything, coloring the air itself as the familiar, always-blowing wind pulls at his Light. Osiris takes a moment to fully settle into this echo of himself, almost tasting the hot breeze as he focuses his mind. A few moments later the exile begins climbing the wide stairs to the top of the Lighthouse.

Saint-14 is preparing to greet yet another Flawless fireteam—the harsh sunlight reflecting off his armor gleams golden. Osiris quietly pauses for just a moment to drink in the image, to savor it. Eventually the Titan turns to greet him.

“Ah! It is good to see you again, Brother. Even if it is only through one of your Reflections. Or Echoes. Whatever you call them.”

Osiris chuckles—he has tried to explain the difference before, but Saint simply refuses to see the nuance. It is one of the many games they play. So instead of correcting the Exo he asks about the Trials, about the City, even about his birds. Anything to keep his mind—however briefly—from the questions he has been so desperately trying to decipher as of late. To remind himself why he ventures into the dark alone.

“I have... done as you suggested,” Saint eventually shares, folding his arms and leaning back against the ornate chest.“I have met with this House of Light.”

“What did you discover?”

“That maybe the Fallen are not so different... You did not tell me this Mithrax would be likeable.” 

“You two are cut from similar cloth.”

“Perhaps,” he mumbles, gazing out over the windswept plains and spotting the approaching fireteam in the distance.

“Was Amirrah there?”

Saint chuckles, recalling her quiet ferocity, “I can see why you like her—and that Hunter. He is very wily. An excellent team.”

“When you see them again, please give them my best.”

“Isn’t that why you asked me to go?” Saint asks, casually sidling up to Osiris with a playfulness in his voice.

He smirks as the Titan slowly reaches for his hand. “Now who’s being the wily one?”

“Only for you, my bird.”

Saint bends slightly to bring Osiris’s hand up to where his mouth would be, grazing his helmet across the knuckles. The Warlock silently wishes again—as he has many times before—to return. To be there fully. But there is still much to be unraveled. Eventually Saint lets go and straightens with a sigh.

“Next time, you should come yourself.” There’s a tinge of longing there and Osiris flushes, though he is certain his Reflection cannot convey the sentiment.

“Perhaps, in time.”

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> ...of course I’m gonna sneak in some O14 >:)
> 
> This lore piece references a conversation Saint-14 and Osiris had sometime during Season of the Worthy ([Maintenance Operations Log 30037](https://www.ishtar-collective.net/records/maintenance-operations-log-30037))


End file.
